


Random drabble

by lazydwarf



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydwarf/pseuds/lazydwarf





	Random drabble

Ryan couldn't imagine life without Spencer. It was like Spencer was made just to be in his life. The day Ryan met him was the day he sprang into existence, to give Ryan's life a focus, a meaning. Ryan knew he could be single-minded, focused on everything else besides Spencer, but that didn't mean he didn't see him there, standing right beside him, to hold Ryan up when needed. Spencer was his best friend, his confidant, his muse at times. When he went from just a friend to more, Ryan couldn't pinpoint, but he knew that he wanted Spencer as more.


End file.
